Teenage Love
by NiahkoChan
Summary: My first fic in Danny Phantom. About Danny’s Confession, and a little more fluff. Oneshot DannyxSam


**Teenage love**

**Summary: **My first fic in Danny Phantom, About Danny's Confession about his love for Sam, and a little more fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

I've been devoting myself to ghost hunting. I didn't even mind if I'm hurting someone, that I wouldn't want to hurt even if she's the last person in this world. Why did I become so much of an Idiot, this sucks……_I love her_……I must face this don't I? My mind won't concentrate on my studies anymore, as if I study. I can't even sleep, it sucks, but I guess she didn't notice me being like this. I chuckled. As I slack my self off with the all goody good Beef sandwich Jazz made before leaving for work. Well yeah my sister work isn't it amazing, well what else could she being doing here at home. She's already 23 for goodness sake; she can't live her life budging my business all the time.

I was feeling bored, but then some heat rose up on my cheek, when I heard the phone rang. Then as I answered it, it was her. My beloved secret crush, ever since I realized that Paullina was not really for me, realizing how bitchy Paullina is. "Hello Danny" She mumbled softly to the phone, I replied to her softly, when I noticed the sad voice she has. "Yeah, what's wrong, Sam?" But then as I waited for her reply, she somehow covered her sudden sob, with a sound of a squeak to me, so I asked her solemnly in the phone "Sam, are you crying?" She didn't reply, but hang up the phone, but then my initiative told me to go and see her, so I transformed into my ghost form and fly to her house.

As I intangibly passed through the wall of her room, I saw her lying in her bed, eyes sore, and she looks frail, like she hadn't have any sleep for days. I transformed to my human form, and just walked to her left side of the bed. It shocked her when she saw me, me, not even noticing her, her sudden change of dressing. She's was wearing a Reddish blue sleeveless, with matching mini skirt like pants and a black sandals. Even her hair changed, it was in a form of a curled lock, which really suited her. She looked at me and pushed me hard, as she stood up and said in a low, but yelling voice "Danny, what are you doing here………I didn't ask you to come……"

"Why is it wrong" I grinned at her, knowing that she was already pissed with my sudden appearance. "No…… Danny, but" She whispered softly avoiding eye contact with me, I stared at her more hurt, for what she's doing so I asked her "Tell me Sam, what's wrong?". As I walked to her, so I can see her sad and frail face, as water started to rain down her angelic face, knowing that she's crying. I slowly cupped my hand to her face, and gently rubbed the tears falling from her cheek, and asked her again "What's wrong Sam….Tell me, please".

She suddenly hugged me that made me loose my balance, and made us falling down the bed. I hugged her back and laid her on the other side of the bed, which made me and her facing each other. I brushed the strand of her hair that was covering her beautiful face, as I heard her say to me softly "Danny, I want to stay with you. I don't want to get engaged with someone I don't love, please Danny, Help me………because……I………" I looked at her and gently grabbed her hands, holding it to my heart and whispering to her softly "Sam, I'll always stay with you no matter what. You will always be my best friend, my sweet and caring Goth girl, and if you get engage, who will help me feel how to love? I want to learn how to love, I want you to teach me to love, I don't want to be your friend only, I want to be your lover and your best friend. I want to be with you, because I love you……I love you My Samantha, I love you"

She looked at me, as my lips are only inches away from hers, only inches away from her soft purple seductive lips, and before I sealed the gap with a sweet passionate kiss, I heard her whisper a longing word that I wanted to hear, the words that only in dreamland I usually hear the words **I love you** escaped her lips as I pulled her into a loving and sweet passionate kiss.

As we shared our first real kiss, both me and Sam didn't even noticed the smiling faces of a woman and man that were looking at us, in the open door whispering softly to the wind "Danny, you're the perfect man for our Samantha". Then they walked away.

After our long kiss I licked my lips and whispered to her ear playfully "Wanna go out with me, just in the park?" She looked at me and gave me a fast kiss in the lips and nodded, I transformed into my ghost form and took her gently from her sitting, position and made us both intangible and flew us both to the park. When we reach our destination, I laid her down in the pile of leaves, and sat besides her looking at the stars. As we observe the neat pattern of stars in the sky, a certain warm feeling touched my hands. I looked at her lovingly and smiled, I tangled my fingers to hers and said sweetly, as I pointed my right hand into the night sky above Sam and me "Sam make a wish theirs a shooting star".

She looked at me confused and said with a small smile on her lips "You believe in that? That's just a make out, for children to believe" I looked at her and said to her "But do you think, our fake out make out, didn't have a reason?" I saw her cheek redden as she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Alright smarty guy, you have a point" I giggled softly as I closed my eyes and made a wish, she did the same as well, when I finished my wish. I saw her lying down the pile of grass, pass asleep, I transformed again to Danny Phantom and carried her back to her house. I laid her down her bed and was going to fly away, when Sam grabbed my shirt tight, then I transformed into my human self again. I stood steadily besides her not wanting to wake her up. The only solution was this, so I lay down beside her and gave her a sweet small kiss in the lips and fell asleep, but before I closed my eyes. She nuzzled to me, searching for warmth. I hugged her tight, and I fell asleep with the girl I wanted to spend my life with, she will always be _MY BELOVED GOTH GIRL NO MATTER WHAT._

A/N: Do you like it? That's my first Danny Phantom fic. If you like it, please review it, so I can write more, Ok? Thanks a bunch…………/Sweet14/


End file.
